Tomnyan
is a Rank B Fire-attribute Rare, Merican Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Tomnyan is the mascot of ''Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'': Playable Yo-kai (Japan Exclusive) ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'': Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Major Yo-kai Biology Tomnyan has a similar appearance to Jibanyan, but his fur is a yellow-ish color instead of red, his haramaki is red and blue striped instead of yellow, and the sphere shape is now a silver bell. Tomnyan is loud and likes to rave about America being great. Nate and Whisper comment about him after listening through his long discussion about America. However, in terms of laziness, he is very similar to Jibanyan. Tomnyan enjoys eating Deliciousticks and going to Lady Nya Nya concerts as well as reading magazines revolving around her. He says "meow" as a sentence ending as opposed to Jibanyan's "nyan" and has a deeper voice. When Tomnyan inspirits a person, they become an American stereotype, gaining blonde hair, blue eyes and a handsome mouth, they will also randomly use English words. His signature move is "One Hundred Paws of Fury!", like Buchinyan using "A Million Paws Of Fury!" He is also very skilled at playing the guitar and singing. Usapyon loves it, Nate and Whisper are neutral, if not cringe about it, but Jibanyan hates it. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch animation series '''Season 2 (Japan)' Tomnyan debuts in EP130 where he was inspiriting Nate's parents, he later hang out with the gang and befriended Nate. He also informed Nate about the Yo-kai Watch Dream. In EP131, Nate meets Tomnyan's owner, Jerry, who misuses Nate's first Yo-kai Watch and attempts to meet Yo-kai and collect their medals, including Jibanyan. In EP134, Tomnyan visits Nate and meets Usapyon. The two 'Merican Yo-kai like each other because they are both from USA. However when Tomnyan notices the rocket set of 1, 2, 3, and 5, just like Whisper, Usapyon enters Vader Mode and Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan get attacked. In the end of the segment, Hailey gives Usapyon a 75 rocket. Since he did not get a 4 rocket replacement, Usapyon enters Vader Mode again, blasting Hailey, Nate, Tomnyan, Whisper, and Jibanyan once again. In EP136, Tomnyan brags about American food, so Nate cooks Japanese food for Tomnyan and Jerry. Tomnyan loves the food, but Jerry adds maple syrup before eating Nate's meals. In EP143, EP147, and EP149, Usapyon teaches him about Japan. In EP149, he and Jerry visit the Everymart that hosted the Space Wars X Sailor Piers lottery. In the end, he loafs around playing his guitar, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Usapyon loaf around eating, and all 4 Yo-kai neglect Nate and Hailey's loss. In EP150, he is the fourth Yo-kai to get an unlucky summon. Despite this, he was actually okay with the wasabi sushi. Afterwards, he plays his guitar while Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, Hailey, Usapyon, Komasan, and Komajiro all suffer. Season 3 (Japan) In EP161, Tomnyan, along with nearly all the cat Yo-kai, were summoned all together due to Misterr Typoo's power changed the Robonyan F's Dream medal's name to 'Nyan'. Unfortunately, shortly after Misterr Typoo ran away for his life, Nate accidentally said that he summoned all of them for nothing. This unintentionally upsets the cat Yo-kai and this led to them proceed to beat up Nate and Whisper as the episode ends. During this end scene, Tomnyan is one of those Yo-kai who didn't weld a shinai (a type of bamboo-made katana made for practicing kendo) while beating up Nate and Whisper and in his case, he is seen welding his guitar instead. In EP167, he hosts the Yo-kai Olympics. ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' Tomnyan was first seen in the game, during Nate's story arc, when he was arguing with the Koma Knomads over which Japanese food item was better (and this is the same as how it happened for Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits, Fleshy Souls, and Psychic Specters, except in YKW3, the argument is later on in the early part of the Nate story arc): Sushi or Tempura. (Of course, this corresponds with the different versions of Yo-kai Watch 3 well as representing the cover of the game for Koma Knomads and Tomnyan respectively; Sushi and Tempura.) Tomnyan was in favor for Tempura, while the Koma Knomads were in favor of Sushi. If the player was playing Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura, Tomnyan would be the one to be chosen (and vice-versa for Koma Knomads when playing Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi). However, in Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki, and the international version, either one could be chosen; Sushi or Tempura. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Tomnyan can be befriended upon completing the Yo-kai Circle Advance Army of Advance with the following Yo-kai. * Arachnus * Firewig * Enduriphant * Lie-in Heart * Eyellure Relationships Nate and Whisper They show minor annoyance when Tomnyan brags about America, nevertheless they are friends. Jibanyan They live next door to each other and are both friends and rivals. They like to argue on which is better, America or Japan, usually comparing things that they like, like favorite food or band. Jibanyan hates how he gets all the attention. He also hates how excited Tomnyan is about the USA, he also is a bit confused at first on why Tomnyan says "meow." The two exchange questions about the other's respective catchphrase ("ていか「ミヤウ」ってなんニャン?"- Well, What does "meow" mean, nyan? (Jibanyan), and "ていか「ニャン」ってなんミヤウ?"- Well, what does "nyan" mean, meow? (Tomnyan). However, the two cry and get along when thinking of their respective backstories, being how similar they are. Jerry He lives with Jerry, and the two are both very excited about the U.S and about American food. Jerry often attempts to eat food Yo Kai, and Tomnyan has to stop him. Usapyon Usapyon and Tomnyan first meet thanks to Nate and the two seem to hit it off rather easily and get along quite well due to them both being 'Merican Yo-kai. Usapyon enjoys Tomnyan's singing, unlike some of the characters, even dancing to it. However, this does not stop him from turning Vader Mode at him whenever Tomnyan angers him. Hailey The Last Nyanmurai Game data (Lv. 60) Stats Moveset |10-45 x2||5 = Single Enemy}} |20-90|Fire|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Self|Damage boost based on the number of 'Merican Yo-kai.}} Quotes * Conversation after battling (when recruited in Yo-kai Watch 3): ''"Meya... meow... I battled but was completely defeated, meow... You don't know about, me Tomnyan, I want to know all about you, meow!... I've decided, meow! I'll follow you, meow! All they way Meow!"'' * After receiving his medal: ''"Starting today we're friends, meow~!"'' * After Nate & Whisper's responses: ''"Meow meow meow~!"'' Etymology "Tomnyan" is a combination of tom (both a male cat and a common male name) and nyan (onomatopoeia for a cat's call). Also, based off of a "Tomcat" a cat especially fixed up to breed. Trivia *His favorite singer is Lady Nya Nya, who is a parody of . *Tomnyan's Japanese Soultimate name "One Hundred Paws" is Jibanyan's Japanese Soultimate name translated to English. In other Langugages * German: Tomnyan * Italian: Tomnyan Category:Charming Tribe Category:Merican Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Mega Tasty Bars Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai